House Calls
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: New and Improved. When strange holes appear in the fabric of time and space what comes out will turn Amity Park on its head. Who is the man calling himself the Doctor? New Chapter 6 up. Please Read and Review.
1. Dark Omens

**Danny Phantom: House Call**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Chapter I: Dark Omens**

**Danny**

"Einstein theorized that space and time were linked together in a mesh," our physics teacher droned on as I stretched in my desk trying to get comfortable. I swear these desks were used as a medieval torture device. I can imagine the Spanish Inquisition bursting through the door ordering some poor sinner to be put 'in the desk'. I giggle at my joke, "Do you have something to share with us Mr. Fenton," he asked as I realized what happened.

"Uh no sir," I sink down in my seat as everyone laughs at me. Why does this always happen to me. For the rest of the class I stayed low key until the bell rang. "Finally," I leapt up and raced out the door. The moment my foot crossed the threshold I felt a hand grab my shirt and pulled me face to face with Dash.

"Hey Fenturd I have an experiment for you," he said but before he could strike I managed to squirm out of my shirt and made a sprint for my locker to grab my gym shirt. I could hear Dash trying to catch up but he couldn't.

"Nice six pack," I heard Sam teased as I grabbed my other shirt, "what was going to do this time," I shrugged I don't care what... a chill ran up spine. "Here you go," Sam said handing my thermos and took off. For once I am thankful for a ghost attack.

**The Doctor**

"Whatever you do don't blink," I told my friends as the angels surrounded us. I am not sure how they broke free of their quantum lock but I was going to make sure they don't harm anyone again. I see my Sonic Screwdriver on the ground."Let's see how fast you are...," I stared at them and slipped out of their range.

"Finally!" Strax said picking up a piece of metal and struck them before they could chase me. "Come and get me you stone demons!" while he is dealing with them I manage to get my Screwdriver. I pick it up to notice something else- a data stamp.

"Uh Doctor we could use your help," Clara says snapping me back to the present. I noticed the mirror on the wall giving a plan. I ask her if she has a compact in her pocket. "What's that's going...," I tell just to look. She takes one out and tell her open it when I give the command, "What's the command?" I tell her I will sing a song, Mary had a little lamb.

The stone assassins turn to face me, "Mary had a little lamb little lamb Mary had little lamb...," she takes out her compact and I move the mirror in position, The angels catch their a glimpse of themselves locking them in position. I race over to them, "are you all right?" the Sontaran tells me that they had it under wraps and that I found something of interest. "I think we better get back to Vastra's so I can figure what I found," I said as we headed back to the TARDIS.

**Danny**

"HA HA HA, come to me my beautiful technology," I heard Technus gloat in the AV room. This pest is as predictable as the sun. Steal a few gadget and plan to take over the world. I really didn't have time for this today but anything is better than being beat up.

I slowly made my way to the door when I felt something hit my chest. "You are really starting to vex me ghost child," I heard Technus say as I tried to move but it felt like I was stuck on flypaper. "You are paralyzed for the moment," he explains as I fight to free myself.

Through the corner of my eye I could see he was sharpening some CD to use a ninja stars. That gives me an idea. I close my eyes and concentrate on focusing my ectoplasm into blade. I've seen Dani do it thousands of times. I look down at my hand, "Damn! How does she do it," Technus turns to me and says soon I will have nothing to worry about anything soon.

The ghost of technology placed a hand on my chest and everything went black. I am not sure how long I was out but something cold woke me up. "where am I?" I tried to stand up but something was holding me down. I look around and find myself trapped in a glob of ectoplasm.

I strained to get free but it wouldn't break and it was starting get warm in here. I panted trying to break free but it wouldn't give. "I have to save my...strength," beads of sweat and ectoplasm ran down my face. I try to use my ice powers but they are shorted out. Again I attempt to break out but the heat has sapped me of my strength and all I want to do is sleep.

**Strax**

"You really think this a good idea, you know how Silurians are when they are grieving," I warned the Doctor. Every since she lost Jenny she has been withdrawn and can be bit touchy to say this. He tells me that this is important but before he could knock on the door a hand juts out from the door and grabs him by the throat.

"What are you doing here? I thought I said I did not want to be bothered," The Doctor tries to speak but all he can eke out a whimper. I tell her it's okay; a second later the Doctor slumps to the ground. "I tried to tell him but you know how he is," I help the Doctor up as he brushes himself off.

"I am sorry to bother you in this sad time but I am need of your expert eye," he says taking out a data stamp. "The Angels had managed to escape and while we were fighting them I come across this," he played the stamp.

"My previous attempt had failed. I had hoped this would be the key but alas was not...," we look at the recording. Vastra strokes her chin trying to make heads or tails of it but she will need to examine it more closely to figure out who left it and why.

**Dani**

"I hate study hall," I looked around the near empty room, "I don't know why I thought this would be a good idea," almost everyone was asleep and the teacher was busy talking on her cell phone. Ah the wonders of Jump City.

I took out my history book, we had to write a report on the causes of the First World War. I opened the book and look at the clock. The hands had froze "hmmm World War I?" a familiar voice said as everything froze and the ghost of time appeared. "I am sorry to call you from class but I need your help with something," I get up and walk towards him.

"What's up?" I asked him as we arrived at his clock tower. He waved his staff creating a picture of what looked like force field with holes in them. He explained I was looking at the space-time continuum, "you mean I am actually looking at time?" he nodded this was so better than study hall. Clockwork tells me something has been making holes in the continuum and they need to be filled? "How do you fix holes in time?"

"Simple," he pointed to a corner of the room where a magnet attached to a backpack. "Time is merely a form of electromagnetism. A strong magnet can attract chronons to the hole. I raise an eyebrow he explains are chronons are the particles of time just as photons are particles of light. "I must warn you, stay away from chronovortices. They can suck into another time or even universe," I swallowed hard at those words. "Don't worry they are rare you will be fine," he said helping put the device on my back and opens a portal.

**Dalek Commander**

"All results are negative the Angels were not the key we are looking for," one of my scientist said. Our leader will not be pleased with this but we will continue to search for a suitable technology. I go over to our charts our scouts have prepared. "A possible target has been found in sector XY-90," the scientists explains zooming in on a small planet.

"Advanced genetic technology and sophisticated computer technology," this could serve us well. I order our forces to move there. "I want the closest technology forge located," the scientist opened a gateway. "Have our forces dispatched on the double!"


	2. Vanguard

**Chapter II: Vanguard  
**

**Sam**

"Mammon counseled the fallen angels to be happy and make a kingdom out of Hell," Lancer explained looking at his copy of Paradise Lost but I wasn't paying attention. Something in the back of my mind told me that Danny was in danger. I raised my hand, "yes Ms. Manson," I ask if I can go to restroom . Lancer looked at his watch warning to be quick.

I got up and raced down the hall I took a small calculator device from my pocket. It was a portal version of the Fenton Finder. After a few minutes of beeping a female voice announced there was ghost not far from here. I followed the directions it gave me, "the AV room," I slowly opened the door. It felt unbearably hot inside. "No wonder why this is set on 100oC," I set the thermostat back to normal and continue my search.

I noticed a large glob of ectoplasm in front me, "MMMMMMMM," something in me told Danny was in trouble. I keel down and place a hand and pulsing mass. It feels like there is something inside. I pull off my athame necklace and cut open. Danny's trembling form spilled out. I quickly scooped him in my arms. He is covered in ectoplasm and sweat, "He...," I placed a finger on his lips and calmed him down.

"It's a good thing the nurse is out to lunch," I said as we arrived at the nurse's office. I took into one of the suites and removed his suit. I places a hand on him he's burning up and needs to cool down. I notice a large basin in the waiting area. I bring it inside and fill with ice water. "Okay Danny, this will help." I said slowly putting him inside. Once he was situation I placed an ice pack on his forehead and watched over him.

**Clara Oswald**

"Your tea," Strax said pouring a cup of tea for me. I ask him if Vastra and the Doctor found something yet. "No, they are still looking at the data stamp. I did hear them mention something the planet Skaro though," my heart sank at that name but assured myself that we had taken care of them before.

I was about to say something when the alarm sounded on the TARDIS. I raced inside and turned on the view screen. "Who is that?" a young woman about 16 was floating around the space time continuum. I look to Strax who is just as baffled at me. I look down at the scanners, "impossible, it says she's from the 21st century," that can't be as we hadn't developed time travel until 34th century.

"I heard the alert go off what is going on?" I heard a voice say as the Doctor stepped forward. He watched the girl carefully. "She's using a magnet to fix holes in space-time," he explained as she took a large magnet and swept it over a hole.

"Is she the one causing all the holes," Strax wonders but the Doctor shook his head. He tells us that we should keep an eye on her. There are too many holes to be made by one person, "still the fact that she is time travelling from an era where that technology is not available," the Doctor told us to monitor continuum while he goes back to studying the data stamp.

**Technus**

"Simply beautiful," I said gazing at my new battle suit. Now there will be nothing that can stop me Technus. I phase into my creation and began to try it out. "With this new Wi-Fi power I can control any computer connected to the internet," Oh yes soon I will...my communicator went off.

"Technus have you taken care of the boy like I ordered you to," I tell him that the ghost child was cooked and won't be a problem. "Excellent report back to the mansion I have another job for you," he signs off.

"I'll let the boy roast for a little longer," I said opening a portal vanished out of sight.

**?**

"Experiment 399A- status aborted!" Damn! the time is nearing and still my results have not proven fruitful. I must find a host. "Experiment 399B," I turned to a vat and watched as the computer finished examining. "Status complete."

"Begin the incarnation process," I could feel my consciousness be transformed into the first of the creations. The hatch hissed opened and I stepped out. "Yes it worked," the veiwscreen flickered on, "Everything is as planned my lord. Once I get more duplicates created and we begin our plan," I smile as my benefactor nods.

"What of the Doctor? there is no doubt he is on to our endeavor," I assure him that we are prepared for the Doctor when he arrives and this time he won't escape. "Let us hope so. Have you perfected the process," I tell him I have the major bugs worked out but I won't be sure until we test on a living subject," I turn to cage where my newly acquired subject was sitting, "we shall know soon."

**Danny**

"Danny...Danny...," a voice called as I opened my eyes. I was cold it felt I was stuck in a meet freezer. "Danny you're okay," Sam says helping me up. I ask what happened, "I found you trapped inside a glob of ectoplasm in the AV room. The heat was turned up," I remember fighting Technus in the AV room but everything is all fuzzy.

She takes out a thermometer and sticks it my mouth, it read 31.72 degrees Celsius, my normal temperature. "He was collecting computers to make a new battle suit," I take the thermometer out and assure her that I am fine. "I need to find Technus and stop whatever plan he has ...," Sam places a hand on my chest causing me to wince.

"You're injured," she said revealing a large gnash on my side. She took a wash cloth and wiped the blood off and sprayed some bactine on it. I hissed as it stung me but it was only for a second. She asked how me it happened. I think it might have been when I was fighting Technus and he threw a CD at me. "Well you should be more careful," she helped out of the tub, "you're parents are coming to take you home. Don't worry I told them you had an accident in the science lab," I smiled at that as I gently put my clothes back on and fixed my hair.

**Dalek Scout**

"We have arrived at the location," I informed my leader as I scanned the area for energy sources. It was very primitive and unsure we would find what we were looking for. Our commander told us to scour the city and find the nearest power sources.

"What have you found," the commander asks as I send him the results. "The power source at 765.986 will do nicely." He will send more Daleks to aid in capturing the target and set up our base. "Soon the Daleks will return to power!"


	3. Your Money's Worth

**Chapter III: Your Money's Worth**

**Sam**

"Jazz should be here soon to pick you up," I said helping Danny put his shirt on. He looked at me strangely, "you didn't think I would have you parents pick you up especially after the ghost drill debacle," he chuckled saying it was a wise move. "You sure you're going to be okay," he nods as I tell him I am going to see what Tucker is doing.

I take out my cell phone but something's wrong, "What is it? Danny asks as he walks out to see what's going on. I show him my phone, there are no bars on it. "I never knew there were dead zones in the school," there aren't any something is blocking the signals. "I am going to...," at that moment Jazz comes in and asks Danny what happened.

"He had a bad run in with Technus," I explain as she helps Danny get his stuff before leaving. While they are talking I look out the window. "That's weird," a strange robot is hovering in the air. I take my phone and snap a pic of it. Something tells me that our beloved mayor is behind this.

**Vastra**

"I will avenge your death," I told the picture of my beloved Jenny as I turned back to the data stamp. I notice some letters on the bottom of the screen. "This is odd," I write down the letters. They appear to be Gallifreyan but some of the letters are wrong. "Doctor, I think I found something," he races over to the screen. I show him the letters.

"Ancient Gallifreyan, hasn't been used since the Time Lords first evolved," could this be the work of another Time Lord. He shakes his head saying whoever was behind this has an acute understanding of the language. "Look at these," he points to strange markings, "if I am right those are binary markers," he explains it used to convert any language into Binary. "Who ever...,"

"Doctor," Clara calls out, "another time hole has been opened." The Doctor rushes inside the TARDIS. He called up the continuum on the veiwscreen. "Whatever is doing is causing significant disruption," the Doctor scowled as he analyzed the hole. After some adjustments he was able to get a fix on where they were going.

"Well I'll be," he said smiling, "whoever opened it is heading for the early 21st century America." It seems all roads lead there. "I think it's time for a trip," he smiles. "I'll need you and Strax to stay here. Keep looking at that data stamp," he turns to Clara and tells to get ready.

**Clockwork**

"I'm back," Danielle chimed as she entered the Main Observatory, "I never knew space-time was so full of holes," she runs over to me and kisses me before getting out her homework. "Ugh, I hate history! Write an essay about the causes of World War I and the impact it had on future generations," I look at her assignment curiously. She smiles innocently but I shake my head. "Oh come on Cloc..." there is a knock at the door. I tell her to keep working and phase down to the main hall.

"May I help you," the Observant enter in glowering at me, "is something wrong oh children of Fate?" they say that something is ripping holes through time and space. "And this is new to you because...," they say whatever is causing it is doing en masse. I do admit that is odd and conjure a map of the continuum in front of me.

"Look!" one of them pointed as a portal opened up and something emerged. "This has to be stopped," I sighed and assured them that all will be fine, "but...," go run along to you temple and pray goddess or whatever you do to avoid disaster.

**Dalek Commander**

"This planet is grossly primitive," I said scanning the frequencies to see what I can find out about this place. The technology is barely level 1 yet I am picking up a level 2.5 energy source. "High amounts of Ionized Tellurium detected," how could such a throwback civilization achieved the synthesis of this element. "Scouts," the others turn to me. "I want you to explore this planet. 8876 and 8976 will accompany me to the energy source. Move out!"

**Technus**

"This is taking forever Plasmius, I have a world to conquer," I complain watching Vlad work on my new mech suit. He tells me these things take time and the neural interface must be flawless. "I just want to take over the Internet, not study my brain," I look out the window, "hmmm the ghost child must have a new toy."

"What do you mean?" Plasmius looks up. I tell him I can sense a strange electromagnetic source in the area. He looks dumbfounded as I explain that I can use my power to sense when a new electronic device in activated. "It's just one of Jack Fenton's idiotic...," I take out a scanner trying to pick up where it's coming from.

"Star Star Hyphen Exclamation Point...," It was a encoded message. Vlad asks if I can translate it. I try to but it doesn't match any code I know of. My jaw drops as I realize what is happening- we are receiving a transmission from something outside the Earth.

**Strax**

"Any luck on that data stamp?" I ask my mistress as she scans through images. Her reptilian eyes can go through images quicker than a humans giving her incredible observational skills. She says it mentions something about an experiment to alter the Angels' DNA. "Who would want make those stone monsters any better?" she shrugs her shoulders. Before I could ask another there is a knock at the door.

I walk down the hall and open a door. Outside is woman in some considerable distress, "please is there where the Great Detective lives?" I said it was but she is not taking cases anymore. "No, please you have to help me my son is missing," I ask why she hadn't called Scotland Yard, "They won't help me please you are my only hope," Vastra comes out asking who is at the door. "Pardon me are you the Great Detective," she nods. "I need your help."

"Please come in," she invites her into the parlor, "now what is wrong," I pour her a cup of tea. She says her son was playing nearing an old mansion when he vanished. "How long ago did it happen," the woman takes out a picture of the place it happened. "Him," Vastra's eyes narrow in rage, "we will help you and get right on it," she says almost mechanically as the woman thanks her and places half a crown on the table. "Payment won't be necessary," she motions me to help the woman to the door.


	4. Arrival at Amity

**Chapter IV: Arrival at Amity**

**Dani**

"Who was at the door?" I asked my mentor as he came back up. He sighed it was the Observants with another task. "Hey Clockwork, what were the consequences of WWI?" He face palmed himself and told me to read a book on the causing of WWII. "What does that have to with anything?" he explains that if I know what started the second war I'll know the effects of the first.

"Why don't you take some time to relax," he said transforming into a child, "You need to rest especially after the Control Freak incident," I shuddered at those words. That little pervball made me Princess Leia to his Jabba. I still haven't got all the slime out of my hair. "Go visit Danny, you haven't seen in him months," I quickly forget about that bad memory and perk up at hearing my cousin's name. "You deserve it," I kissed Clockwork as he opened and a portal and I stepped through it. "Stay safe," he said waving.

"Home sweet home," I said landing in front of Casper High. Danny was going to be so surprised. I start to walk inside when I heard something. "What now," suddenly a large blue a phone booth appeared from nowhere. "What the?" I began to walk towards it I heard the recess bell go off. I went invisible so I could sneak up on my cousin while still keeping my eye on the box.

**The Doctor**

"Here we are," I said as I opened the doors to the TARDIS and looked out. "Amity Park- A nice place to live," I read a nearby billboard with a white haired man with ice blue eyes dressed in a black suit. Something about it gave me the chills but I quickly shook it off. "Come on Clara we better see what we can find."

"I think I heard of this place before but I can't figure out where," she mused as I heard her stomach growl. She hadn't eaten since I took her Antares 7 to witness the blood ritual of the natives. I thought she would be impressed but it backfired. Snapping back to the present I suggested we get something to eat. "There is restaurant a few blocks away from here," she points out as we walk down the street.

"I wonder why they call it Nasty Burger," I asked as we walked inside and up to the counter. A dark skinned girl with green eyes and black hair welcomed us and asked what we would like to eat. "Uh yes, I will have a chicken sandwich and a diet cola," I said taking out some money and placing on the counter.

"What are these," she asked picking up a coin and examining it. It is Gallifreyan gold coins- very valuable. "We only accept American money here sir," she said pushing the coins away. I assure her that they are real gold, "I don't care no dollars no food," she said as Clara took out her wallet and paid for the meal. She told her to keep the change for her troubles.

"I don't see what the fuss about, these are pure gold," I took a coin and bit on it. A sharp pain radiated from my mouth. "Ow ow ow!" Clara tells me to open up but then someone walks in the door. She's wearing a blue sweatshirt with red shorts. Her bright blue eyes darted around the room before going to ask the girl for something to eat. She seems familiar but I am not sure where from.

**Vlad**

"Finally," Technus beamed as I finished constructing the armor. "With this new battle suit I, Technus, shall...," he frowned and asked if I entered the right password. I made a face at the question, "I can't get onto the net," I sigh and do a diagnostic.

Everything seemed in order but halfway through the inspection my instruments seem to go haywire. "What in the name of Bret Favre is going on," I looked at the scanner trying to figure out what was going when Technus tapped me on the shoulder. "Not...," I looked up and saw three strange robots hover into the room. "So this is Jack's latest toy," I transformed into Plasmius and blasted them.

"Exterminate!" a shrill voice said as a bolt of energy countered mine. "You are advice not to resist against the Daleks," it said as I stood in amazement. One of them turned to me and scanned me, "This is your facility affirmative?" so this hunk of junk wanted my technology not going to happen .

"You have no idea who you're...," a bolt of energy hit me in the side. I looked down and saw blood and ectoplasm stain my suit. Obviously this was not one of Jack's toys. They asked me again if this was my lab. "What if I refuse to tell you," they said they would find ways to make me comply. I look over to Nicolai who shrugs. "Very...well I will do as you say," I sighed in defeat but I would not go out gracefully.

**?**

"Are you sure?" my higher up asked concerned. The Doctor had left London for another time and location. I looked at the readout-he was heading for The United States in the 21st century. Last I checked up on our cohorts they too were heading there claiming they had found a power source. "The Doctor must not be allowed to interfered," I bowed saying it will be done. "Excellent."

"Is the subject ready for the procedure," my assistant nodded but worried if the Silurian would find out. The subject's mother had been seen on Paternoster Row. "It is of no concern, even if they did pose a threat they hardly suspect I am the cause," to most of the world I was dead but thanks to the advanced sciences at my disposal and my benefactors cooperation I have come back.

I walk over to the child who trembles. I assure him all will be well and he will help me achieve a great thing. "Think of it the possibilities. You will be lauded as a hero," he begins to cry out for his mother. "Shhh, soon the pain will be gone," I stroke his hair looking at my assistant monitor is brainwave before leaving to attend to other matters.

**Tucker**

"How's he doing," I asked Sam as she walked back into class. She said he was stable and Jazz picked him up. It was a good thing she was home from Harvard as it would be difficult to ask his parents without them asking questions. She asks me if I had problems with my PDA lately. "I have had problems logging on to the network but other than that no," she says her phone wasn't working at the nurses office. "You think Technus is behind it?"

"I am not sure but I managed to catch a glimpse of it," she shows me a pic of strange robot tank hovering in the air. I had never seen anything...the phone suddenly slipped out of my hands. "Careful Foley," she snaps as it floats in front of us.

"Sorry guys I couldn't resist, " a voice says as Danielle becomes visible, "you should have seen your face Tucker," she laughed wiping a tear from her eye. Sam asked her what she was doing here as she was supposed to be training with Clockwork. "He gave some time off and I came to see Danny," we look at each other.

"Danny had a bad run in with Technus," Danielle pales at those words, "don't worry he's fine and Jazz is driving him home," a sigh of relief escapes her lips. "so how's life in Jump City?" Dani groans saying she's not in the mood to talk about it.

"I am going to pay him a visit at home, see you later," Danielle said as she vanished from sight.

**Dalek 8879**

"Impressive technology, we should be able to use it for our needs," I tell our leader as we scan the technology available. The human asks what plan I was talking about. "The one that furthers the goals of our maje...," another scout entered the room, "what is wrong 8889?"

"The enemy of the Daleks have been spotted in the area," our benefactor warned us that he would appear but so soon. Our host asks who is our enemy, "all you that should concern you is that you must speed up production," I tell him as he glares at me.

"I have minions who I can send out to deal with it." I looked at my fellow Daleks for a moment before I responded that he may do as he likes but that if he tries anything he will exterminated. "You have my word I am your ally after all," the fools deludes with such talk, he is merely a tool for us a means to an end.


	5. Plans and Conspiracies

**Chapter V: Plans and Conspiracies**

**Vastra**

"this is where the woman said her child was last seen," I told Strax as we arrived at the large mansion. It was a place I never wanted to see again. The Sontaran told me that he was dead and no way he could return. "You're right," I finally admitted looking for clues. "If anything it was probably one of the sweatshop owners abducting children for...," I looked at up and swore I saw a face staring at me from the window.

"Are you okay Madame?" my companion asks as I try to shake the feeling. I shake it off and tell him I fine just trying to forget some bad memories. He looks up at the window, "there's nothing...," It was just my imagination.

I was about to say something when my comunit went off. "Vastra," the Doctor's voice chimed on the other end. "Have you found anything more about the datastamp?" I tell him that I haven't much but trail off as I see something on the ground. "What do you see?" on the ground a strange symbol is etched on the pavement.

I kneel down and examine it, "get me some paper and a pencil," Strax hands me some allowing me to make an rubbing of the mark. "Doctor you still there?" I tell him that I am going to send an image of the symbol I found and feel it might be a clue. The Time Lord tells me to report back regularly and take care, " I will," with that I ended the communiqué.

**Skulker**

"This is hardly worth the effort you want," I said looking over the data given to Plasmius by these machines. All it said was that 'the enemy of Daleks' has been spotted and wanted him taken care of. Vlad sighed, the Daleks are very mysterious. "Fine I will get on it," I phase out the building.

I wasn't going to waste valuable resources tracking some empty threat. The report said he was always seen with a large blue box. Hmm this gave me an idea. I pressed a release button on my armor; a small cylinder came out and released a patsy.

"Who dares disturb the Box Ghost," the annoying apparition shouted. I aimed my ecto gun at his mouth and told him to be quiet. I hand him the orders from Vlad, "I shall claim is blue box for myself. BEWARE!" I sighed as he vanished hoping no one heard that.

I could detect the whirring noise these rust buckets make in the hall. "I thought I detected a noise in here," I tried to go invisible but something was messing with my powers. I got out an ectorifle preparing to face them. "You! You are Plasmius' enforcer!" I went to fire at them but they blasted my gun out of my hands. "Seize him, we cannot have him divulge anything to his superior," I felt something hit me in the chest before blacking out.

**Clara**

"Are you thinking about that girl we saw," I asked the Doctor as we entered the TARDIS. He brought up a picture of her and studied. There was definitely a resemblance between her and the girl we saw at the Nasty Burger.

"I think I know the name of our little repair girl," the Doctor brought up a news article. "Dani Phantom sighted again! Ghost girl returns to Amity park," I had heard of another similar person before but it was a boy not a girl. Danny Phantom he was called and remember hearing how saved an entire town that literally disappeared from the map. Could they be related to each other? I ask him how she got the technology. "Amity Park is known as center of high tech research with such power houses as Axiom, DALV, and Fentonworks." 

"Yes but I dou...," something hit the side of TARDIS. The Doctor leaps out of his seat. I rush outside to see what's going on. "What the...," a strange man with blue skin and dressed in work clothes is trying to push the craft away."Who are you?" he turns around and introduces himself as the Box Ghost and he is taking the box for himself.

"Did you say ghost?" the Doctor asks running outside. He looks at the ghost in awe and takes out his screwdriver. "Not a very powerful bloke are you," the ghost becomes annoyed and said the name Box Ghost is feared throughout the Ghost Zone. "Fasci...," something else grabs his interested. "We'll have to continue this another time," he says going back in the TARDIS leaving the ghost with a blank expression on his face.

**Jazz**

"This isn't the route home," Danny says looking out the window nervously. I tell him that Tucker and I set up a special med center in case of emergencies. "You did what," It's going to be okay it's state of the art and ready to handle any ghost problems. "First of all, I am just dehydrated and overheated and second how did you get to Tucker to help with it. he hates hospitals," It's amazing what a brand new IPad can do.

We pulled up to the center, "welcome to Ghost stat 1," he raises an eyebrow asking if he even want to know if there are others. "Just relax," I help him out of the car and into the building. "This is a state of the art medical facility," he just tells me that he needs some water and a fresh change of clothes. I was about to protest but felt it best not to and went to get him some water and clothes.

You would think he could be a little more appreciative of all we did. If it wasn't this he would be in a hospital where they woul..."A DALV truck?" I look out the window following the truck as far as I could. I don't like the look of this.

**?**

"Shall we deal with the companions?" one of my servants hissed as I watch the two walk away. I tell them not yet as far they know I have nothing to do with the kidnapping. "It will be time for another report your benefactor...," I stop him saying he is not my benefactor and am too close to my goal to be bothered now. Soon I will have revenge and the one who has vexed me from the beginning will be no more.

"How did the experiments fair, is the boy still alive," my servant tells me that he is unconscious but alive and that all results indicate that he transplant was successful. "Excellent...," the veiwscreen flashes on, "I guess you heard that," I ask my superior. He smiles and says he did and is pleased. "Before you go celebrated the subject was still unconscious and it would be some time before...

"I don't care all I need to know is that it worked," he barked as I nodded but even if we could advance we can't because of the Silurian detective and her friend. "Take care of them, I want them out of the way none must find out of my involvement," I assured him that I will take care of it.

**Vlad**

"Just sign here Mr. Masters," the driver said handing me a tablet and stylus. I don't remember ordering anything. I ask him what is it, "that I don't know sir," I sign my name on the screen and hand it back. "Okay bring them in," an army of delivery people wheel in huge boxes into my office.

"Excellent the pieces we need are here," one of the Daleks chimes happily, "soon our goal will be realized," I turned and asked the machine how much did they order. "Enough to manufacture our equipment. Do not worry we shall handle it," I clenched my fist and counted to ten until the anger dissipated.

I look out onto the city. I notice some activity at the old clinic that closed down a few years ago. "I don't remember anyone renovating it. I take out my phone and hack into the spycams across the city. I thought I would see construction crews but something else caught my eye, "how cute Daniel and his friends have built a fort. I will have to check it out for myself," but before I do I should send an invitation.


	6. The Agents of Time

**Chapter VI: The Agents of Time**

**Dalek Commander**

"The communication equipment is up and running sir," one of our scientists said as I hovered into the room where they had set up the device. I asked him whether our enemy had been exterminated yet. "No I will get in contact with our agent," he adjusted the controls until an image of Skulker appeared on the screen.

"What are your commands oh great leader," he asked. I ordered him to take care of the Doctor and stop him from destroying our plans. "He shall not be allowed to live," the specter vanishes. Soon the Doctor will ruin our plans no longer.

"Dalek 8769, come in, where is the humanoid Plasmius?" my sensors show he has not been seen in an hour and I do not trust him. My subordinate comes in saying he say Vlad leave awhile back. I ask him where he was heading into the town mentioning about visiting someone. He asks if I think that he is going to betray us. "No, Plasmius would risk too much but alert me when he comes back," I cut of the transmission and return to our task at hand.

**Dani**

"It's so nice of you to come visit Dani?" Aunt Maddie says as I help her clean up the table. I am so glad Danny introduced me to his family last year. I finally have a family of my own where I am welcomed. She asks me how I like Jump City. It's not bad but nothing beats being here in Amity Park. I look up at the clock Danny should be...

A chill run up my spine, "would you excuse me for second," I race outside and duck behind a tree to transform. "Now let see where that ghost is," I fly for several blocks until I see that blue box again. Before I can get a closer look an ecto missile flies towards and hits it. Skulker appears yelling that the 'enemy' must be exterminated. "Hey Skulker! don't you know it's against the law to mess with public property?" I form an ectoblade but the hunter blocks it and sends me flying.

"Target identified-Danielle Phantom-exterminate exterminate!" he hovers above the ground and aims one of his weapons at me. Quicker than I can fly I am covered in ectoplasm and stuck to a tree. I tried to phase through it but it was blocking my powers. "Did you really think I would let this mission to chance. It seems to become thicker with every move I make. "Struggling is useless, you shall be exterminated!"

**The Doctor**

I looked at the symbol they sent me. I swear I have seen it before but where. "It's almost Gallifreyan but off," Clara asks me if I am still thinking about that girl we saw. "She is still on my mind but this...," something hits the TARDIS sending triggering the alarms. "We're under attack," I race out and see a large robotic figure fighting a little girl but not just any girl our repair girl.

"We just can't stand there and watch," I run a scan on the creature. Everything seemed in order except for bit of rogue programming. He can be easily hacked into. I tell Clara to go back inside and get me an Palm PDA. "What will that do?" I tell her to trust me.

"Excuse me you do know it's impolite to strike a child," he turns and says in cold familiar voice that she will be exterminated. It couldn't be no it isn't they had been dormant for years now. The brute aimed some sort of gun at me but I ducked just in time to see Clara come out. I tell her enter in a string of code into it.

"Now you will be...no prerogative entered study Purpleback gorilla in its natural habitat," rockets appear on his back and flies away. That was close one. I race over to where the girl is and examine her.

"She has a pulse but it's very slow," Clara reaches out to touch her but I grabbed her hand. "Don't touch, or else you'll get trapped in it too." I take out a small magnet from my pocket and throw into goop. The magnetic field rip the slime off the girl. "Come she needs our help," I pick her up and taking back her inside the TARDIS so she can recover.

**Clockwork**

"Careful now," the man says as they place Danielle on a table, "this paralysis ray should keep her still," a smile crosses his my face, ever ready for any situation just like all those ages ago. While I am distracted I hear a noise downstairs.

"What now?" I phase through the floor and see the Head Observant standing in front of me. "What may I do for oh eldest son of Ananke," he glares at me and ask why I have done something to prevent the incursion. "If you're referring to the holes in the continuum I have sent my pupil to take care of it," he creates a portal in front of him.

"Had your pupil actually studied the holes instead of recklessly closing them...," I hit the time out button on my staff. I look at my guest and assure him that all will be taken care of and he has nothing to worry about. In fact all is going accordingly.

**Strax**

"Are you all right?" I ask my mistress as she seems distracted. She look up and says she's fine, "I doubt that you have been acting strange since we left that mansion," there is nothing to worry about she tells me and to focus on the case at hand.

"Get me that book on symbols, the red one," she points a book laying alone on the shelf. I bring her the book to her and ask what she is looking for. "I had seen that symbol before I just can't figure out where." she flips through the pages. "It's not in here how can be that book has every symbol known to...," I remind that he is dead once and for all. "We don't kno...," she gets up and hisses as strange beings appear around us.

"Come at me you fiends, you'll find Strax doesn't go down easily," I grab a metal rod and swing it. The demons back away. "Cowards the whole of lot of you," one of them raises it's hand and snatches the rod from me. I look at Vastra who tells me to cover my ears, "Wh...," 

She takes a small orb and throws it to the ground; an ear piercing screech comes from it. The sound is unbearable to the monsters and they retreat. She picks up the orb and shuts it off. "Psychosonic pulses," she places back in her pocket. "Those weren't the thugs the sweatshops usually send out," her eyes dart to the window as if she expects to see something. "We have to warn the Doctor," she take out the comunit and enters the code.

"ah Vastra, is everything okay you look like you've seen a ghost," Clara asks seeing the look on the Silurian 's face. She tells her to warn the doctor that she in danger. "What do you mean?" she tells her the apparition she saw at the mansion and the demons that tried to overtake us now. "I thought he was gone for good keep up abreast of what's going on. I'll alert the Doctor," she says signing off something tells that there is more to this than meets the eye.

**Danny**

"So this is what you did with your birthday money?" I must admit that Jazz and Tucker did an incredible job of making this place. "So is this the fortress of solitude or the batcave?" she glares at me not amused by my joke a pity Tucker usually has milk coming from his nose when I tell it to him.

I zip my shirt and put my gloves on again, "It was Sam's idea to have a secret base where you could hunt ghosts and not be bothered by mom and dad always bursting in," she goes on to tell me all the technical details of this place. "this place has 3 floors, this is the lowest level and allows you to go undetected by ghost sensors.

"You and Tucker couldn't have done this by yourselves," I notice a sticker on the door reading 'Axiom Labs' she blushes and admits that Valerie and her dad helped out a well. "You convinced to stop hunting me?" she giggles saying that they're working on it. They've convinced her that I didn't ruin her life but she still wants to 'bring me to justice' "well at..." I feel a chill up my spine. "Wait here," I phase out of the building.

I search around the area but can't pick up any ghost, "did being suffocated somehow mess up my systems," no the tests came back normal. "Maybe it...," something hits in the back of my head. I look up and see Plasmius standing over me.

"Ah Daniel even with this technology you can't win," he taunted as I got and charged at him. "Uh uh my boy," he vanishes leaving me to hit a tree. He tells me that this will be my last battle and blah blah blah I wish this fruit loop would shut up. "Now say...," an electronic wristband beeps. "Yes," he replies as a voice tells him to come back at once. "Not now I have business," the other person tells him now. "Fine," he places a hand on my mouth as everything started to fade.


End file.
